Our Love Story
by Hydrilla
Summary: Begitulah kisah kita. Bukan kisah yang romantis, hanya kisah cinta yang terlalu bisa—amat biasa. Tapi, terasa lain jika kita mengingat tiap detilnya, melihat dari sudut pandang terbaik, dan bersyukur pada Tuhan yang mengijinkan kita bersama. Aku mencintaimu, Uchiha Sasuke, dan akan selalu begitu. Sampai kapanpun./ Buat ultah kak HanRiver dan Sasuke yg telat :)


_**Naruto and All Characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story and Plot belongs to Me**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**OUR LOVE STORY**_

_**Buat kak hanhan a.k.a HanyRiver a.k.a Uke tertjintah para cemehh a.k.a Tetcu's (uhuk) Wife :'( and for Saskey's birthday yang telat huhuhu :'( **_

_**Sorry publishnya telat karena kuota gak mau diajak kompromi (baca: kuota ludes, orzz) dan gak jadi multichapter ehehehehe #plak**_

_**.**_

_**A SasuSaku HighSchool fiction and fluffy, as requested ^^**_

_**.**_

_**AU, OOC, Typo, Timeline loncat-loncat and Happy birthday :) Selamat hari berkurangnya umur ;)**_

_**-oOo-**_

_**1. Our First Met**_

Saat itu, tahun ajaran baru di mulai. Di musim semi yang dihiasi kelopak-kelopak Sakura yang menutupi jalan dan sungai. Suasananya sejuk, sedikit mendung. Hawa musim dingin masih sedikit terasa. Aku masih mengingatnya.

Kala itu, aku yang baru saja melihat papan pengumuman melangkah besar-besar ke kelasmu. Kau di sana, di pojok kelas, tertidur sambil mendengarkan lagu melalui _headphone. _Kau tidak peduli kebisingan yang dibuat teman-temanmu untuk berkenalan dengan teman-teman baru.

Aku menggebrak mejamu. Kau kaget, kemudian menatapku tajam. Jujur saja, aku ketakutan saat itu. Kau menatapku seakan mau mengiris-iris tubuhku mejadi ratusan bagian. Tapi, aku tak mau mundur. Aku sudah terlanjur kesal padamu.

"Maumu apa?"

Kau berkata dingin, tubuhku membeku. Aku gemetar mendengar suaramu yang dalam, terasa seperti menusuk-nusuk tubuhku. Namun, sekali lagi, aku tak gentar.

"Ma-maksudmu apa, sih? Kamu dapat peringkat pertama saat test masuk, kamu punya kesempatan buat ngasih pidato di upacara pembukaan, tapi kenapa nggak kamu lakuin?" Aku mencecarmu. "Padahal itu impianku banget—dan ternyata aku cuma dapet peringkat dua. Kamu ngeselin, tahu nggak?"

Kau mengangkat sebelah alis, kemudian mendengus. "_Hanya _itu?"

Aku mengernyit, "Memang kenapa? Aku bener-bener pengen ngasih pidato saat upacara pembukaan tahu!" Aku sewot. Pertemuan pertama kita menurutku sangat menyebalkan.

"Oh."

Kau menjawab singkat, membuatku semakin kesal. Sadar sudah diperhatikan oleh suluruh siswa di kelasmu, aku hanya bisa menghentakkan kaki kesal dan keluar. Aku selalu mengingat pertemuan pertama kita.

"Dasar Ayam menyebalkan!"

.

.

_**2. The Second Met**_

Kalau dipikir, kita sering bertemu tanpa sengaja. Kita tak bertukar sapa. Yang ada, kita—aku lebih tepatnya, memilih untuk memalingkan muka. Entah kenapa kau membuatku kesal. Kau tampan, dunia sadar itu. Banyak yang mengidolakanmu karena kau hampir sempurna. Aku saja tidak percaya ada makhluk yang hampir mendekati sempurna sepertimu.

Tapi bagiku kau tetap pemuda ayam menyebalkan yang membuatku tak bisa mewujudkan salah satu mimpiku. Kupikir saat itu aku begitu lucu. Aku selalu mencibir namamu saat teman-temanku menjunjungmu tinggi-tinggi.

Dan sialnya, kita dipertemukan lagi di ruang kepala sekolah beserta Kakashi-_sensei _yang mengurus bidang kesiswaan. Aku membuang muka saat berpandangan denganmu, kau mendengus.

"Jadi, kalian akan jadi wakil untuk lomba _English Competition_—bersama beberapa kakak kelas kalian nanti."

Aku melongo. Itu berita bagus, tapi juga menyebalkan karena aku akan sering bertatap muka denganmu.

Aku ingat, aku mendapat sub bidang _Story Telling. _Dan kau spontan berkata: "Cocok sekali, Haruno 'kan cerewet."

Otomatis aku menendang kakimu. Semua wakil yang dipilih beserta guru pembimbing tertawa. Aku mencibir, kau menyeringai.

Setelah hari itu, kita sering bertemu. Berlatih bersama, bercanda bersama, bahkan pernah suatu kali, saat hari sudah gelap, kau mengantarku pulang. Aku menolak tentu saja, tapi kau memaksa. Beralibi bahwa rumah kita searah. Aku tak menolak lagi. Itu pertama kalinya aku diantar pulang oleh seorang lelaki. Kau yang biasanya menjahiliku juga mendadak menjadi lebih pendiam.

Kita berjalan menyusuri aliran sungai. Langit berbintang, bulan penuh, angin malam berhembus sepoi-sepoi. Hanya derik jangkrik yang menemani langkah kita. Hingga sampai di rumahku, kau hanya berkata:

"_Jaa!"_

Kata "terima kasih" yang hampir sempat kuucapkan tertelan lagi saat kau sudah berbalik pergi, kembali ke arah dimana kita datang tadi. Hari itu, aku menyadari. Rumahmu tak pernah searah denganku. Tiba-tiba saja jantungku berdegup kencang, wajahku memanas. Aku buru-buru memasuki rumah.

.

.

_**3. Falling in Love with You**_

Hari itu, di musim gugur yang mendung, kita berangkat untuk mewakili sekolah dalam lomba. Kita semobil, dan aku cemberut karena kau mengomentari gaya rambutku yang norak. Aku membalas gaya rambutmu seperti pantat ayam dan pertengkaran kita bermulai lagi. Kakashi-_sensei _yang mengemudikan mobil hanya bisa mengelus dada agar sabar terhadap kelakuan kita.

Kita berpisah ruangan karena kau ada sub bagian _Debate. _Kurasa itu cocok untukmu—karena kau sangat suka menyangkal kata-kata. Berargumentasi denganmu hanya menguras tenaga. Aku saja tak pernah bisa menang darimu. Entah apa yang terjadi padaku, aku berbisik padamu; "_Semoga beruntung."_

Dan kau tersenyum.

Detakan jantungku menggila, wajahku memanas. Tapi aku berusaha untuk menenangkan diriku sendiri. Karena, sialnya aku mendapat giliran kedua untuk tampil. Aku gugup, namun aku sudah berusaha keras untuk menghapal teks cerita yang sudah disiapkan. Aku tak mau kalah begitu saja.

Jadi, aku menarik napas panjang dan mengembuskannya pelan-pelan. Saat giliranku untuk tampil, aku mengingat senyumanmun. Jantungku berdetak dengan cepat, _lagi_. Konsentrasiku hampir buyar, ada kalimat yang hampir kulupakan. Untung saja setelahnya aku bisa fokus hingga cerita yang kutampilkan selesai.

Bosan, dan tak bisa mengobrol dengan peserta lain yang tampak tegang, aku memutuskan untuk melihatmu. Apa kau sudah kalah? Apa kau sudah menang? Ada lawan tangguh untukmu? Aku terus bertanya-tanya. Latihanmu yang kelihatannya paling fleksibel dibanding bidang yang lain seperti _Story Telling, Speech, _dan _English Describing._

Yang pernah kulihat, kau tak terlalu serius latihan. Kau hanya berbicara dengan Kakashi-_sensei _yang memang guru bahasa Inggris dengan santai. Kau tak menghapal teks apapun, kau tak pernah mencari referensi bahan yang akan digunakan.

Sepertinya, aku memang harus menarik ucapanku yang dulu menyumpahimu kalah dari lomba gara-gara sangat santai saat latihan—sedangkan aku mati-matian menguasainya. Saat itu, kau terlihat sangat tenang, seperti biasa. Aku bisa melihat sudut bibirmu sedikit naik, tanda kau menemukan hal menarik.

Kau berkata-kata dengan bahasa Inggris yang belum kukuasai. Lawanmu tampak kesulitan menyangkal setiap kata yang kau utarkan. Kala itu, tubuhku berdesir. Melihatmu yang tampak memesona dibalik meja putih membuat dadaku serasa dipompa begitu banyak udara. Rasanya ringan, juga menggelitik. Entah sebab apa wajahku memanas.

Mataku tak bisa beralih darimu. Semuanya terekam dengan jelas saat kau bersidekap, menyeringai, bagaimana kau membuat juri terkesan—semuanya ada dalam memoriku. Dan aku sadar, aku jatuh cinta padamu.

Kau menjuarainya tentu saja, juara pertama. Kau sempat ditawari beasiswa SMA lain yang lebih elit, tapi kau menolak. Aku juara tiga, sedikit kecewa, tapi aku bersyukur bisa ikut berdiri di panggung bersamamu. Kau mengelus puncak kepalaku dan berkata: "_Kerja bagus."_

"Heh," Aku menyeringai. "Bagaimana dengan '_traktir aku', _Uchiha?"

Kau mendengus, "_Ramen?"_

Aku menangguk dan kau menggandeng tanganku untuk melangkah pergi. Aku terkejut. Tanganmu terasa hangat hingga menjalar ke hati dan wajahku. Sebenarnya, hal _ini_ sudah sering terjadi akhir-akhir ini—sekitar waktu latihan kita kurasa. Aku saja masih terpaku saat kau meminta izin kepada _sensei _karena pulang bersamaku.

"A-aku akan memastikan kau menyesal karena menraktirku, Uchiha," kataku gugup.

Kau tertawa kecil, kemudian menyeringai. "Coba saja kalau bisa."

Nyatanya, aku memang tak bisa. Satu _ramen _ukuran jumbo juga sudah membuatku mual saking penuhnya perutku. Kau masih mengejekku; "_Buktikan perkataanmu, Haruno Sakura."—_kemudian kau menyeringai mengejek. Aku memukul lenganmu dan kau hanya terkekeh.

.

.

_**4. At the Same Class**_

Setelah acara _"traktiran" _kita, aku dan kau sudah jarang berinteraksi. Hubungan kita tak sedingin dulu. Aku memanggilmu dengan nama kecil, kau pun sama. Kita saling sapa di koridor atau saat berpapasan, meski hanya sebatas _itu. _Kupikir, rasaku saat itu hanyalah kagum. Tapi aku menepisnya saat jantungku tak berhenti bertalu-talu saat di dekatmu.

Kita pernah sekali mengobrol sedikit lama, itupun tanpa sengaja karena aku meminta bantuanmu untuk membaca sebuah buku sastra Perancis. Waktu seakan berputar sangat cepat. Tahu-tahu, ujian kenaikan kelas sudah di depan mata. Kau dan aku semakin jarang bertemu karena ruangan kita terpaut sangat jauh.

Dan Tuhan memberi kejutan.

Kita sekelas, dengan urutan absensi yang sangat manis. Aku nomor dua puluh dua, kau nomor dua puluh tiga. Aku duduk di pojok kelas, bersebelahan langsung dengan jendela. Kau duduk di hadapanku.

Hari-hariku terasa indah. Apalagi jika kau menyapaku di pagi hari dengan wajah setengah mengantuk. Belakangan, aku jadi tahu kalau kau itu _gamer—_seringkali bermain _game _hingga kelewat batas. Kau tidak pedulian, sarkastik, dan jujur—bicara apa adanya meski kadang itu menyakitkan.

Aku sering memerhatikanmu diam-diam. Kau begitu memesona saat berbias cahaya matahari yang menyinari dengan lembut. Kau tampak begitu luar biasa saat berpangku wajah memandang ke depan dengan bosan. Oh, aku _benar-benar _jatuh cinta sepertinya.

"Kenapa memandangku terus?"

Aku tersentak saat kau menatapku begitu dalam, tepat di mata. Ekspresimu datar seperti biasa. Namun matamu bersinar aneh. Aku gugup saat kau menatapku seintens itu. Pipiku memerah, jantungku berdegup dua kali lebih cepat. Aliran darahku seperti menyetrum tubuhku sendiri.

"Ja-jangan terlalu percaya diri, Bodoh!" Aku menjawab, sedikit tergagap.

Kau mengangkat sebelah alis, "Ya sudah."

Aku menundukkan wajahku yang memanas.

.

.

_**5. Your Feel**_

Kala itu di suatu sore, saat senja membayang di langit. Jingga terpantul di ufuk barat, melambai-lambai pada bulan yang samar-samar mulai terlihat. Koakan burung-burung yang kembali ke sarangnya mengiringi langkahku. Aku terburu-buru, kupercepat langkah kakiku menuju sebuah pusat perbelanjaan terkenal.

Tubuhku terasa beku diterpa angin musim dingin. Sialnya, aku tak membawa syal. Aku masih terus merutuki kebodohanku yang pelupa—seperti saat ini, aku lupa untuk membeli buku panduan yang akan kugunakan untuk ekstrakurikuler _sains _besok.

Tiba-tiba saja lenganku tertarik, dan aku melihatmu yang menyengkram erat tanganku. Dahimu berkerut melihatku yang terengah-engah karena terburu-buru. Darahku berdesir akibat sentuhanmu, aku berusaha keras untuk meredakan debaran jantungku.

"Mau kemana?" Kau bertanya, penuh selidik.

"Aku terburu-buru, oke?" Aku menjawab cepat. "Hari sudah petang dan aku perlu buku yang akan kupakai besok. Jangan ganggu dulu, ya?"

"Kenapa petang begini?"

Aku berdecak, "Aku lupa, puas? Jadi tolong lepaskan karena aku buru-buru."

Dingin sudah mencekik leherku yang tak terlindung sejak tadi. Aku buru-buru karena harus memelajari materinya juga. Kenapa kau menahanku, sih?

"Aku ikut."

Aku melongo melihatmu yang secara sepihak memutuskan. Aku mengangkat bahu, "Terserahlah."

Kau berjalan di sampingku dalam diam. Seperti biasa, dengan memasukkan kedua tanganmu di saku celana, kau berjalan santai. Aku sedikit gugup merasakan tatapan orang-orang yang tertuju pada kita. Mungkin mereka menatapmu yang tampan luar biasa. Aku coba untuk tak ambil peduli, meski rasanya tetap saja gugup.

Sampai akhirnya tiba di pusat perbelanjaan, aku segera menuju bagian buku. Mencari-cari buku yang kubutuhkan sambil berharap bukunya tidak habis. Aku berusaha mencarinya tapi tak ketemu. Kau memandangku heran.

"Cari buku apa?"

Aku masih sibuk mencari-cari dibagian rak khusus _sains. "_Buku _sains _teknologi terapan bagian medis. Aku membutuhkannya untuk penelitian klub besok."

"Hm…."

Kita berdua mulai mencari. Mencari hingga ketemu dan setelah limabelas menit pun, bukunya tak kunjung ketemu. Aku berinisiatif untuk memanggil penjaga bagian buku, bertanya apakah stoknya masih. Si penjaga menggeleng dengan tatapan penuh maaf. Aku mendesah. Sial!

"Hei, Sakura."

Kau memanggilku, aku menoleh. "Apa?"

"Maksudmu ini?"

Kaumengacungkan buku bersampul merah dengan tulisan keemasan. Terdapat gambar obat-obatan dan analogi manusia. Mataku melebar. Itu buku yang kucari.

"Benar!" Aku menerjangmu. "Terima kasih, Sasuke."

Aku hampir saja kehilangan harapan dan kau membuatku semangat lagi. Tanpa sadar aku memelukmu. Itu buku yang kucari untuk penelitian terhadap beberapa tanaman yang disebu-sebut bisa menyembuhkan beberapa penyakit. Penelitian itu sangat penting karena memengaruhi nilai dan juga diajukannya aku di lomba karya ilmiah.

"Hn."

Mendengar suaramu, aku langsung tersadar. Buru-buru kulepaskan pelukanku. Wajahku merona, dadaku sesak akibat degupan yang terlalu cepat. Aku melirikmu yang membuang muka dengan rona yang samar.

"Pulang."

Aku segera membayarnya dan kita melangkah beriringan menuju pintu keluar. Hawa dingin langsung menerpa. Kuusap-usap kedua tanganku dan kutempelkan ke leher. Rasanya sedikit hangat meski tak terlalu membantu.

"Lain kali, jangan lupa lagi."

"Iya."

"Kamu harus menyiapkannya jauh-jauh hari, ingat?"

"Oke."

"Jangan pergi malam-malam lagi."

"Un."

"Jangan—"

"Hei, kenapa kamu begitu cerewet, sih? Melarang ini-itu tapi bukan orang tuaku."

"Itu karena aku menghawatirkanmu, Bodoh!"

Mataku melebar. Aku menatapmu intens untuk mencari kebenaran. Kau mengalihkan pandang dengan wajah memerah yang bisa kulihat di temaramnya lampu-lampu jalan. "Lupakan!"

Meski kau bilang begitu, hatiku tetap saja menghangat. Aku yakin, pipiku sudah semerah tomat. Aku tak bisa menahan bibirku untuk tersungging, memberikan senyum manis yang entah kau lihat atau tidak. Aku menelungkupkan telapak tanganku pada leherku, rasanya semua sel di tubuhku menghangat karena ucapanmu.

Kau melirikku dan mengernyit. Melepaskan syalmu, kau mengalungkannya di leherku.

Aku tersentak. Tubuhmu yang begitu dekat denganku membuatku membeku. Oh ya Tuhan, rasanya tubuhku seperti terkena setruman listrik saat membaui harum tubuhmu yang membuatku meleleh. Sentuhan jarimu di sekitar leherku membuat tubuhku bergetar. Sensasi yang pertama kali kurasakan, membuat perutku terasa tergelitik.

"Kuantar kau pulang."

Aku hanya mengangguk.

.

.

_**6. Your Support**_

Aku tak akan pernah melupakan hari itu. Di saat aku termenung di atap sekolah sambil memandang hampa langit biru tanpa awan. Aku mengela napas lelah. Rasanya diriku begitu lesu. Semangatku hilang terbawa angin, tersenyum pun rasanya begitu berat.

Aku kalah di perlombaan yang sangat kuinginkan karena hadiahnya yang menggiurkan—beasiswa ke luar negeri. Aku sudah sangat lama memimpikannya. Aku kalah karena kecerobohanku sendiri yang lupa memasukkan kesimpulan dalam karya ilmiahku.

Padahal, aku sudah memersiapkan semuanya jauh-jauh hari. Aku sudah berjuang dengan keras, aku rela kurang tidur, aku rela tak datang ke acara-acara menyenangkan yang dibuat temanku. Aku merelakan semuanya. Gara-gara keteledoranku yang tertidur saking capeknya, aku lupa mengetik kesimpulan penelitianku dan asal mengirimnya lewat _e-mail. _

Rasanya aku benar-benar ingin menangis.

"Sudahlah."

Kau duduk di sampingku. Memandangku dengan khawatir. Air mataku tak bisa terbendung lagi. Aku menangis di hadapanmu dan kau mengulurkan tanganmu untuk mengelus kepalaku. Aku terdiam merasakan tanganmu yang hangat di kepalaku.

"Tak apa-apa," kau memelukku. "Kau sudah berusaha."

Aku menangis semakin kencang dalam pelukanmu. Kau membiarkanku hingga tenang dengan sendirinya. Kau membiarkanku membasahi kemeja sekolahmu. Kau membiarkanku membuat telingamu sakit karena terus mendengar racauanku yang kecewa.

"Kadang, banyak hal yang terjadi tak sesuai harapan." Menasehati, kau memandangku dengan lembut. Jemarimu mengusap air mataku, membuat pipiku memanas. "Yang perlu dilakukan adalah; bagaimana kalau berusaha lagi dan memerbaiki yang lalu? Berjuang lebih keras lagi dan terus berusaha hingga berhasil."

Aku akan selalu ingat kata-kata yang kau ucapkan, dan terus menanamnya dalam hatiku. Ah, rupanya benar. Aku sudah tahap mencintaimu.

.

.

_**7. Are You Jealous?**_

Waktu itu, aku sedang dekat-dekatnya dengan murid baru. Namanya Deidara. Dia pemuda yang riang dan lucu, serta eksentrik. Dia terobsesi dengan bahan peledak, kadang sampai melukai dirinya sendiri dan orang lain. Aku nyaman di dekatnya karena sudah kuanggap seperti kakakku sendiri.

Namun, sepertinya kau tidak menyukai Deidara. Kau sering memandangnya sinis. Aku pernah sekali bertanya kenapa kau mengeluarkan aura permusuhan yang begitu kentara. Kau mengangkat bahu acuh.

"Itu urusan lelaki."—Begitu katamu.

"Dia _fans_ku."—Itu kata Deidara saat kutanyai soal hal yang sama.

Aku tak mau ambil pusing dan membiarkan semuanya berjalan dengan sendirinya. Sampai suatu ketika, saat Deidara melingkarkan lengannya di bahuku, kau begitu marah. Kau menarik lengan Deidara dari tubuhku dengan kasar dan hampir menghujaminya dengan pukulan. Untung saja aku menahanmu.

Kemudian kau menarik lenganku kasar untuk menjauh dari Deidara yang tersenyum aneh di halaman belakang sekolah. Aku meringis sakit tapi kau tak memedulikannya. Sepertinya kau sudah kalap. Aku tak berani berkomentar banyak hingga kau memojokkanku di dinding dekat gedung penyimpanan alat olah raga.

"Jangan dekati dia lagi, oke?"

Kau memandangku tajam, begitu menusuk. Aku bergetar ketakutan. Pandangmu menyiratkan kemarahan yang amat sangat. Aku tahu itu. Tapi aku juga tak mau kau kekang.

"A-apa urusanmu?" Aku mencoba untuk melawan—lebih tepatnya, memeberanikan diri untuk melawan. "Kamu bukan siapa-siapaku, apa hakmu mengaturku?"

Kau tersentak. Tubuhmu seperti membeku. Kukunganmu di kanan-kiri kepalaku menurun. Kau menunduk. "Kamu benar." Kau masih tak mau menatapku. "… Maafkan aku."

Kau pergi. Sekilas tanganmu terkepal. Sadarkah kau kalau aku mengharapkan _hal_ lebih?

.

.

_**8. Confession?**_

Kita bertemu lagi di bawah guguran bunga Sakura. Di tahun ajaran baru, dengan kelas yang saling bersebelahan. Umur kita bertambah, sebentar lagi juga disibukkan dengan ujian akhir, tapi hubungan kita tak beranjak dari titik dimana kita semula berdiri.

Aku sangat merindukanmu karena tak dapat bertemu saat liburan. Aku selalu memimpikanmu datang bersama kuda putih, menolongku dari sergapan penyihir. Aku bermimpi kita bisa berdansa _waltz _bersama, saling menggenggam tangan hingga denting jam pukul duabelas menghentikan kita. Aku tahu, aku terlalu banyak bermimpi hingga membuatku sesak saat menghadapi kenyataan.

Hingga saat festival terakhir kita di SMA, aku masih terus bermimpi dan harus ditampar keras-keras oleh kenyataan. Aku melihatmu mementaskan drama; menjadi seorang pangeran. Aku tahu, itu sangat cocok dengan imejmu yang hampir sempurna. Tapi berkat itupula hatiku retak saat kau berperan untuk mencium sang putri yang diperankan oleh seorang gadis berambut pirang yang amat cantik.

Aku meninggalkan drama bahkan sebelum selesai. Aku tak bisa memebendung air mataku. Aku tahu, itu _hanya _drama. Tapi rasanya tetap menyakitkan. Semuanya jadi kacau gara-gara aku. Kelasku yang membuka _maid and butler café _kualahan karena aku tak ikut membantu. Aku tidak peduli lagi. Yang kuinginkan hanya menangis.

Aku tak mau pergi dari halaman belakang yang sepi. Hingga senja menjelang, yang kulakukan setelah menangis hanya memandang rumput yang bergoyang. Aku berjengit saat ada lengan yang memelukku dari belakang. Aku menoleh, dan menemukan kau tengah menelusupkan kepalamu di leherku.

Jantungku berdegup kencang, wajahku memanas. Desiran itu kembali hadir. Ah, ternyata efeknya masih sama. Aku masih mencintaimu ternyata. Helaan napasmu di kulitku membuatku tak nyaman—membuat pikiranku melayang ke mana-mana.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu."

Wajahku semakin memerah saat kau berbisik di telingaku, rasanya begitu intim. Jantungku tak berhenti bertalu-talu.

"Aku khwatir."

Desahan napasmu yang sedikit memburu dan menerpa telingaku membuat dadaku hampir meledak.

"Apa pedulimu?"

Aku menjawab ketus. Menyembunyikan kegugupan yang disebabkan olehmu.

"Tentu saja aku peduli."

Kau menjawab santai membuatku mendengus. Teringat lagi bahwa tadi kau mencium gadis pirang itu.

"Kembali saja kamu dan nikmati ciumannya!"

Kau mendengus. Mendudukkan dirimu di belakangku sambil mengeratkan pelukan, kau berujar. "Kamu cemburu?"

Mataku membulat. "Tidak!" Aku menjawab cepat.

"_Tsundere." _

"_Nope."_

"_Yes you are."_

"_I said, nope!"_

Kau tertawa. Kita berdua terpaku pada senja yang berbias di sela-sela dedaunan pohon. Semilir angin berhembus menerbangkan anak rambut kita. Detakan jantungku sudah mulai tenang. Aku merasa nyaman di pelukanmu. Semuanya tampak indah.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Kau berbisik pelan. Jantungku terpacu kembali. Rona merah menjalari pipiku, tubuhku membeku. Semuanya mendadak, aku tak bisa menyiapkan diriku sendiri untuk hal seperti _ini_.

"Dan kamu _harus _menjadi kekasihku."

"Hei! Itu pemaksaan!"

Aku berseru, menutupi kegugupanku. Kau mengecup pipiku dan terkekeh.

"Tapi kamu nggak menolak, 'kan?"

Sialan kau Uchiha Sasuke! /

.

.

_**9. Our Relationship**_

Hubungan kita berjalan lancar. Awalnya kita disibukkan dengan persiapan ujian akhir. Namun kita memanfaatkannya dengan belajar bersama. Kita lulus, kau ada di peringkat pertama lulusan terbaik. Kau mengambil jurusan hukum di universitas, aku kedokteran.

Kita bukan sepasang kekasih tanpa konflik. Kita bersiteru, bertengkar karena hal-hal kecil. Kau tak pernah romantis. Bagiku, mengucapkan "_oyasumi"_saja sudah sangat luar biasa romantis untukmu. Kau selalu cemburu, posesif, bahkan terhadap kakek-kakek dan anak-anak kecil.

Tapi, aku memakluminya. Meski begitu, kau tak pernah ber_main_ di belakangku. Kau terang-terangan menolak gadis tercantik seangkatan, bahkan _senior _di kampus. Kau dengan bangga menyebutku sebagai kekasihmu. Aku menyayangimu.

Pernah sekali kau sakit, dan kau sangat manja. Kau meminta ciuman penyembuh dariku dengan tatapan seperti anjing yang minta dipungut, aku merona dan memberikannya. Esoknya, giliran aku yang sakit dan kau bolos kuliah untuk merawatku.

Hingga saatnya kita bekerja. Kau semakin sibuk. Sering mengumpat ini-itu karena kasus yang kau tangani di pengadilan. Kau sering memarahiku hingga membuat hatiku sakit. Namun, seperti biasa, aku luluh karena kau meminta maaf dengan tatapan memohon. Aku memaklumimu yang _stress _karena pekerjaan.

Sampai suatu hari, di tengah malam yang dingin. Kau mengetuk jendela kamarku. Aku terbangun dan mentapmu dengan tatapan mengantuk. Kau tersenyum kecil dan menyematkan sebuah cincin di jari manisku.

"Sebulan lagi kita menikah."

Aku langsung sadar dan menemukan kekosongan di sana. Kau sudah pergi setelah mengucapkan hal itu. Sedangkan sampai pagi aku tak bisa tidur saking terkejutnya.

_._

_._

_ Begitulah kisah kita. Bukan kisah yang romantis, hanya kisah cinta yang terlalu bisa—amat biasa. Tapi, terasa lain jika kita mengingat tiap detilnya, melihat dari sudut pandang terbaik, dan bersyukur pada Tuhan yang mengijinkan kita bersama. Aku mencintaimu, Uchiha Sasuke, dan akan selalu begitu. Sampai kapanpun._

_**OWARI**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**OMAKE**_

Uchiha Sasuke memandang perkamen yang sedari tadi dibacanya. Tulisan tangan yang begitu dikenalnya tertata dengan indah, menuliskan syair-syair kenangan yang pernah ia alami. Ia tersenyum kecil, menyimpan kembali kertas penuh tulisan itu di laci meja samping tempat tidur.

Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang, sambil menatap Uchiha Sakura yang tertidur pulas. Lengannya melingkari pinggang wanita itu dengan sayang. Bibirnya maju, mengecup gumpalan lembut yang merona dibias cahaya lampu tidur.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Haruno Sakura, dan akan selalu begitu hingga ujung hayat." Sasuke menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher sang istri. _"Happy 8__th__ of our anniversary, Honey."_

Ya, ia akan selalu mencintai istri yang telah memberikannya seorang putra yang mewarisi fisik dan kecerdasannya, sampai mati.

_**THE END**_

_**A/N:**_

_**Akhirnya selesai jugaaaa #tebarconfetti**_

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAK HANHAN AND SASKEEYYY, MAAV TELAT :'(**_

_**Ini masuk kategori highschool fluff gak sih? Udah gonta-ganti ide nih dan akhirnya nemu 'klik' di cerita yang ini :') hopefully you like it :')**_

_**I wish all the best for you, kak Han :') jangan maso dan berdelusi mulu yak! :'D kasihan kalo udah dibully :( dasar anaknya papa Mbaye :'( #ditendang. Well, utangku udah lunas yaaaa, makasih juga buat bingkisan manisnya tempo hari .**_

_**Maaf buat semua kesalahan di fanfic ini yaaa m(_ _)m**_

_**Aaaand, berhubung masih suasana lebaran, MOHON MAAF LAHIR BATIN SEMUAAAA! :D Maaf karena aku pasti punya banyak salah :) #tebargoceng.**_

_**So, how about this one readers? :D hope you like it, neh? ;)**_

_**Any review? ;D**_

_**Dengan cola dan makanan bertebaran dimana-mana,**_

_**-Hydrilla :)**_


End file.
